Us Against the World: The Addendum
by January Lily
Summary: A collection of one-shots that accompany "Us Against the World" and Elle Winchester's life.
1. John Visits Adam

John Winchester pulled his pickup truck outside a home in Windom, Minnesota. He furrowed his brow as he rubbed at his mouth and nose. It had been a rather long drive, but it was a drive he needed to make, especially being this close to whatever had killed his beloved Mary. This was probably going to be the last time for quite a while that he would be able to do _this._ He hopped out of his truck and walked up to the front porch of the home before he exhaled out loud. He forced his finger to push the doorbell and it hardly seemed like seconds later when a gangly teenage boy opened the door with a goofy grin on his face.

"Dad!" the pubescent voice exclaimed—going rather high before sharply dropping.

"Adam-son," John responded.

"What—what're you doing here?"

"Just figured I'd drop in and say hello—or is now a bad time?"

"Nah, c'mon in. Ma's at work and I could use a distraction from my homework."

Adam motioned for John to come inside and John followed his youngest son inside. His little secret. His fifteen-year-old secret. He hadn't told his other children about Adam. Hell, he hadn't even really known for the longest time. For a long time it had pained him that his youngest child wasn't with Mary, but as time passed he saw how he could repay for the sins he had committed against his other children and start afresh with Adam and not drag him into the hunter's life. It was better for Adam to not be a part of the mess that Sam, Dean, and Elle were a part of. At the thought of Elle, John Winchester cringed for a moment. His relationship with his daughter was complicated at best. He had royally screwed that up—but it was to keep her safe. If he allowed her to know just how much she meant to him, none of them would be alive. When this thing was dead and gone, then and only then could he….

The teenage boy led his father into the kitchen where textbooks and notebook paper were sprawled out all over the table. The kid muttered something under his breath before he stacked the books and papers into a pile and nodded for John to take a chair. John sat down in a chair and Adam took a seat across from him before he quickly popped back up and ran to the fridge, asking if his father wanted anything to drink.

"We have water—and uh—water," Adam suggested.

"I'll take the water," John said rather gruffly.

"It comes highly recommended."

The kid had a grin on his face as he pulled the water pitcher out of the fridge. He opened the cupboard to see that there were no clean glasses before he took two out of the dishwasher. Adam explained that he was supposed to get the dishes put away, but with his mother working nights—he didn't really have anyone to hold him accountable to actually do his chores, but he still tried for his mom's sake. John said nothing. Adam shouldn't have to live a life like that—but he was pretty sure Sam or Elle would gladly trade places with him to have a so-called _normal_ life. Adam set a glass of water down in front of John before returning to his seat.

"How you been, kid?" John asked.

"Busy," Adam said after a gulp of water. "As you can see: school, work, sleeping—you know, the basic life of a teenager."

"Girlfriends?"

"You say that like I have a bunch of them."

"Do you?"

"No. I ain't no playa," Adam grinned at his father who responded with a chuckle at the joke. "Besides, don't really have time for girls…you know—with life and all."

"Good man, good man."

"And how's your—uh-job?"

"It's taken an interesting turn."

"Does that mean you'll get to stay?"

There was a long pause as John looked away. Adam sighed and shook his head, clearly upset.

"Adam…"

"No, I get it. Got my hopes up that's all. I mean what kid doesn't want both their parents around."

"Son, I don't know where my—uh—job is going to take me; but when it's over, I'd like us all to be a real family."

"Mom told me not to get too attached to you, you know."

"For good reason, but kid, I have a feeling this is going to be done soon."

"Sounds like what you said last time."

"You're just as stubborn as Elle," John muttered. "It must come from me."

"What?"

"You're stubborn—just like me."

Adam didn't voice a response. Instead, he just took a drink of his water when John's phone began to ring. John looked down at the number and was surprised to see that it had a Lawrence area code. It was suspicious. He stood up and told Adam that he had to take the call before he slipped out the back door and onto the porch—missing a snarky remark from Adam. He pressed the answer button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Who is this?" John grunted.

"Is that how you answer all your calls?" a woman's voice chuckled.

"Missouri?"

"It's me, honey, and we gotta work on your people skills."

"My people skills are just fine. It's you who needs to work on not…"

"You don't wanna finish that if you want me to tell you what I know."

"What do you know?"

"Are you sitting? You might wanna sit."

"Missouri."

"Sorry, but honey, this is big."

"You got something on what killed my Mary?"

"No, but it might be related. It has to do with your other great mystery."

"And that would be?"

"Elle."

"Not interested."

"Liar."

"Why would I be interested in something with Campbell? She…"

"Let's just say I've been enlightened on your situation since our last chat."

"You don't know anything about the situation…because it's non-existent."

"You keep telling yourself that, Johnny-boy, but old Missouri knows better."

"I'm hanging up now…"

"Castiel."

"What?"

"That's who returned Elle to you, baby. You might wanna write that down in case you forget."

John rolled his eyes before he took out a pen and an old receipt out of his pocket to write on.

"And what is this thing?" John asked looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was looking.

"Honey, all I got was a name. You're gonna have to do some work on your own if you want more than that."

"I don't have time to go on another hunt, Missouri. I'm close to this thing that killed Mary."

"And Elle."

"What?"

"It killed Elle too—and there had to be a reason to it. It just makes sense."

"Is this your rambling or a psychic thing?"

"A little of both."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Call her. Call that precious daughter of yours and tell her. You and I both know you want to—or there will be a bitch slap waiting for you on your next visit to Lawrence."

"Good-bye."

"Call her."

John hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket before he examined the piece of paper on which he had written down the name. This thing, whatever it was, had saved his daughter. He didn't know how—he didn't know why, but it did and Elle was living today because of whatever this thing was. For a moment, he wondered if this _thing_ could help him hunt the other thing—but John knew better than to trust. But _if_ he found this thing—maybe, just maybe he could salvage his relationship with Elle. For a fleeting moment, he thought that maybe he could make things better. John looked inside the window to see Adam working on his homework once again before he pulled his phone out of his pocket once again and dialed Elle's number before he put the phone to his ear once again. John could feel his heart beginning to beat a little faster at the thought of fixing things with his little girl. It rang three times before it went to voicemail.

 _Hello?_ *two-second pause* _Hello? I can't hear you…just kidding! Congratulations, you've reached my voicemail. If you don't know who this is then you shouldn't be calling me. Otherwise, leave a message and stuff and I may or may not get back to you. Bye!_

John's heart sank for a moment. She had ignored his call—because it didn't go to voicemail _that_ soon. He hung up the phone before the beep and shoved the phone back into his pocket. He looked at the piece of paper before he crumpled it in his hand. He had been stupid to get his hopes up. He needed to focus on his priority—taking down the thing that killed Mary. But this wasn't information he wanted to forget. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and sighed. John walked back into the house and told Adam that he needed to go to his truck for a minute. Adam didn't even look up from his homework. Teenage angst—probably the only thing he was glad he didn't have to put up much with anymore. Although, Elle could probably give Adam a run for his money. John sighed at the thought of his daughter—his beautiful daughter—the daughter he loved more than life itself. It was just too bad that in order to keep her safe, he had to keep her in the dark…but hopefully not for long.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This takes place when Elle ignored John's phone call in "Nightmare" in _Us Against the World._


	2. Elle & Jo in Santa Barbara

October 2006

 _Santa Barbara, California_

Elle slowly hobbled off the bus into the beautiful Santa Barbara sun and a gentle breeze on an October afternoon. After almost four days of being cooped up on a bus, she finally felt free. Slightly guilty, but free. She took in a deep breath of ocean-scented air which was much better than the smells that accumulated on the bus. Granted, she hadn't been on the bus the entire time. She had gotten off for a time in Chicago, to get her leg checked out so she could get more Vicodin. The ten hours there would have been unbearable, but she had found an unused pill in the bottom of her bag. It didn't make the pain go away, but it at least took the edge off until she got to Chicago.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she saw the 63 unread text messages and 49 voicemails. That didn't include the ones she had opened or listened to. Both Sam and Dean had been calling and texting her almost since the bus had pulled out of the station in Baltimore. Elle sighed when she saw the person she had been hoping to get a text from hadn't texted her. For a moment, she got nervous that she had literally traveled across the country for nothing. She slipped the phone back into her pocket and looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hands. In the distance, Jo Harvelle stood leaning against a light pole, talking on her phone. Elle smiled at the sight of her best friend who waved at her. Shuffling her duffel bag and shoulder bag a bit, the Winchester girl walked toward the Harvelle girl. The prospect of spending some time with her friend excited Elle; but at the same time, she was terrified that she was going to blow this like she had every other relationship that had come undone recently.

Jo hung up her phone and ran to meet up with Elle. Elle dropped her bags seconds before Jo's arms enveloped her in a tight hug. The two girls stood there for a moment, not saying anything. They both had been through a lot since they had parted and that was understood in the silence. Jo released her friend. She bent down and picked up Elle's duffel bag before smiling at her friend. "Follow me. Our motel is right on the beach. You're going to love it."

"How'd you manage to swing that one?" Elle asked. "Dad, Dean, and I came here once and the only view we had was of a brick wall. It was a spectacular brick wall, though."

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Jo smirked and flipped her hair causing Elle to laugh. "Nah, I hustled it off a guy down at the bar the other night."

"Of course you did."

"He was cute too. I almost felt bad. Almost."

Jo and Elle continued walking until they came to the Ala Mar Motel. Elle smiled to see that to their right, across the street, literally was the beach and the ocean. Not that she'd be doing any swimming, though; but she did love looking out into the ocean...from a safe distance. Elle almost kept walking until Jo reached for her arm and jerked her back. The Winchester girl muttered an apology before following Jo up the somewhat creaky stairs to the second floor. Jo unlocked the door and swung it open for Elle to enter.

Elle looked inside curiously. The floor was a terracotta tile and the walls were an oceany-blue. There was only one bed with a coral bedspread on it. Jo shut the door behind her. Elle awkwardly looked to find a place to set her stuff as Jo sat down in a tan leather armchair. "Sorry, there's only one bed. But the place has free WiFi, cable with HBO, and continental breakfast."

"Believe me, I've been in worse," Elle commented. "There was this one motel when I was a kid where I had to share a bed with my dad and Sam while Dean slept on the floor. There was some country music festival in town or something, so almost everything on the cheap end was booked. Anyway, the place had no AC and like literally nothing and I ended up kicking my dad in the jaw that night while I slept. He could barely talk the next day because it hurt. Good times."

"The motel I was in last week had bedbugs."

"Don't even get me started on bedbug stories." Jo chuckled at this while Elle fell back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "So, now what?"

"I finished the job last night-a regular salt 'n burn job, but I figured we could stay here a few days."

"And do what exactly?"

"What people normally do on vacations."

"The first vacation I ever went on was staying at the Roadhouse."

"Then, we need to expand your horizons a bit. But first, you need to shower. You've been on a bus for four days."

"That would require me to get up." Elle pretended to attempt to sit up before she fell back against the pillows once again. "So, not happening."

"Elle…"

"The blanket is calling my name. It's saying _Elle. Elle. Use me. It's nap time._ Don't you hear it?" Jo chuckled and shook her head as Elle kicked her shoes off before maneuvering her body so that she was now covered by the blankets. "Mmm-nap time."

Jo rolled her eyes and sat in the chair until she heard Elle's gentle snores coming from the bed. The blonde then tiptoed over to where Elle's bag lay carelessly strewn before she pulled it toward her. She quietly unzipped the bag and began rifling through it. Dean had called her not too long after she had agreed to meet Elle in Santa Barbara, explaining his side of things. All Jo knew for certain was that Elle was on the run and apparently, addicted to painkillers which was confirmed when she pulled a bottle of Vicodin from Elle's bag. Jo gently shook the bottle of pills and sighed. Whatever the boys had done, had Elle running scared; meaning that Jo was going to have to play it cool until Elle finally felt comfortable enough to confide in her. She hoped that it would help matters that she had promised Sam

and Dean updates on their sister as long as they promised to let her figure things out with Elle. Right now what Elle needed was a friend-and that's exactly what she was going to get. But that didn't mean, she had to simply feed Elle's addiction. Jo opened the pill bottle and took out two pills. It wasn't a lot, but if she took one or two every day, Elle would run out sooner and come to her for help. Hopefully, little by little-she could get Elle off them.

After putting the bottle back in Elle's bag, Jo flushed the two pills down the toilet before returning to her chair beside the window. She pulled out her laptop and started searching for other promising leads to take once they had spent a few days relaxing in Santa Barbara. Truth be told, Jo would almost prefer going straight to another case; but she knew Elle needed some time to relax and get herself together again. She just hoped that Elle would see her as an ally and not someone else to run from. From the little Elle had confided in her, Elle had been doing a lot of running recently and at some point, the girl just had to stop running and face the music.

Two hours later, Elle awoke from her nap, to find Jo sitting beside her on the bed channel surfing. The Winchester girl felt really groggy as she rolled onto her side and looked at Jo. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to take a shower. We have plans tonight," Jo retorted without missing a beat and changing the channel.

"Doing what?"

"I figured we could go to Stearn's Wharf tonight and find something to do. Worse comes to worse, we get some exercise walking the pier."

"I prefer exorcising to exercising."

"Up and at 'em or I call your brothers and tell them exactly where you are."

"You wouldn't." Elle was now sitting up, with her hair in her face glaring at Jo. She blew her hair out of her face with a puff of air, still staring straight at Jo, who had pulled out her phone to make Elle believe her bluff.

"Wouldn't I? Dean's on my speed dial." Jo moved to press a button on her phone when Elle tackled her, pinning her arm down against the bed. Jo's grip tightened around her phone and Elle had to pry it out of her hands. Elle then quickly shoved Jo's phone down her shirt, so that her friend wouldn't move to grab it. Jo's mouth hung open staring at Elle, who looked back and stuck out her tongue. "That was so unnecessary."

"What you call unnecessary, I call saving the world. If Dean finds me, he will leave a path of destruction in his wake, not to mention my untimely death. So, really, this is a lifesaving decision, I'm making."

"Why? What did you do?" Jo knew better than to hope that this would make Elle divulge her deepest, darkest secrets; but deep down, she hoped that Elle would spill. Elle seemed to think about it for a moment, before starting to speak.

"I-I-nothing. That's not what matters right now. What matters is why do you have my brother on speed dial? Hmmm?"

"I was totally bluffing about that." Jo's face flushed a bit.

"Really? You know, I could just check your phone to see…"

"Fine! He's my friend. And a fellow hunter. If I'm in a jam, I might need to call him fast so I don't die."

"Suuuure. That's what they all say."

"Well, it's the truth."

"What number is he?"

"Five."

"What number am I?"

"Four...for now." Elle raised an eyebrow and then nodded her head. She then swiveled toward the edge of the bed before jumping off and walking toward the bathroom when Jo called after her, "What about my phone?"

Elle pulled the phone out of her shirt and waved it before running into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She giggled a bit as she heard Jo groaning from the other side of the door. When she turned to look in the mirror, she saw a small smile on her face. This was the most carefree she had felt in months. But that came crashing back down the very evident scars covering her body caught her eye. When she was younger, she had no reason for vanity. In this line of work, it didn't really pay off. Besides, she never really had anyone to teach her girly things anyway. Bobby and Sam had tried their best, but most of it, she had to learn on her own.

These feelings of hideousness made her heart hurt. The scars covering her body ruined almost any chance she had at a normal life-a normal chance at love. Who could ever love someone that looked the way she did? She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration before she let out a sigh and got undressed to hop in the shower. Steam poured into the room and fogged up the mirror as Elle stood there, letting the hot water cascade over her body. A body that she hated. A body that she wished she could trade with someone else...anyone else. She tried to lather enough soap to cover the scars, but there never seemed to be enough before the scars reappeared. Would she ever feel comfortable in her own skin again?

Jo knocked on the door, asking if Elle was almost done. Elle shouted back that she needed a minute, quickly finishing up her shower. Still dripping, Elle slipped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before opening the door. The steam preceded her entrance into the main room before she awkwardly walked across the room, holding the towel on, trying to get some clean clothes from her duffel bag. Jo watched as Elle dumped the contents of her duffel bag onto the bed. The Winchester girl then started doing "the sniff test" to her articles of clothing. She couldn't remember the last time she had done laundry. So, she made a mental note to ask Jo if part of their "relaxing vacation" could be spent at a laundromat. Finally deciding that a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red flannel shirt passed the sniff test, Elle quickly got dressed in the bathroom. She itched at the awkward scar around her ankle, that looked almost like a burn of some sort, before she once again walked back into the room where Jo was impatiently tapping her foot from the chair she sat in.

"You 'bout ready?" Jo questioned.

"Do we have to go?" Elle groaned. "Can't we just stay here and order a pizza?"

"C'mon, Elle, you gotta live a little at some point."

"In all fairness, I'm pretty sure I've _lived_ more than most people have."

"In the supernatural world, sure; but in the _real world_ , honey, you're an amateur."

"Why do I feel that I'm going to regret whatever we're about to do?"

"Oh shush, you'll be fine."

Jo then reached for Elle's arm and practically dragged her out of the motel room and toward the pier. Elle admittedly was somewhat worried because Jo hadn't given her an extra key, meaning that they were stuck together for the entire evening until Jo decided she wanted to go back. After they had crossed the street, the girls walked toward the crowd of people walking on the pier. They stopped at almost every building or sign. Jo even asked an elderly couple to take their picture using her cellphone.

"We look like tourists," Elle hissed when the picture was done.

"We are tourists," Jo retorted, looping her arm through Elle's. "So let's enjoy it."

"Do we have to?"

"Ice cream. You can't complain about ice cream." Jo tugged at Elle's arm and practically dragged her down the pier until they reached Great Pacific Ice Cream Co.

"Look, they're closed."

"Yeah, but the guy's still in there."

"So?"

"Have you seen us? What guy could refuse us?"

"One with brains."

"Not if he's using his downstairs one." Jo's phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her jeans pocket and looked at the caller before looking back at Elle. "I have to take this. Just gimme a sec."

"You've got to be kidding me." But Jo didn't say anything else to Elle before she took a few steps away and answered her phone. Elle rolled her eyes before she leaned against the building, with her back to the window. She watched Jo, who seemed to be somewhat arguing with the person on the other end of the call. Suddenly, the window behind her opened and a guy dressed in a red t-shirt with messy brown hair poked his head out the window, scaring the crap out of Elle. "Jesus Christ."

"Close. My name is actually Shawn, but I'm frequently confused with the big guy. I think it's the perfectly chiseled jawline that causes the confusion." the man pointed out his jawline. "That or the lips." He pouted his lips. "Or just our general outlook on life. Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor."

"I think that's Robin Hood."

"I've heard it both ways." Elle stared back at the man blankly, blinking her eyes slowly. "So, how can I help you?"

"Well, you work at an ice cream shop."

"Shopp-E. Don't forget the "e." It's not silent as some would like to think.' Elle rolled her eyes. "Can I interest you in pineapple on your ice cream." The man pulled a full pineapple from the counter and held it up near his face before giving her a somewhat creepy smile.

"Fine, I suppose."

"One can't go wrong with pineapple. Unless it's Sunday and a black cat crossed your path. Might be a little dangerous then."

"What?"

"One pineapple sundae coming up."

"Make it two."

"That's a bit forward of you to get one for me, but you've convinced me."

"Not for you-for my friend." Elle pointed to Jo, who looked like she was yelling at whoever was on the other end of the call. She assumed it was Ellen, but didn't say anything and looked at the guy, who now had a sad puppy dog face on. Damnit. She groaned as the guy stuck his bottom lip out farther. "But I guess you can join us….only if I get extra pineapple….and a color changing spoon."

"Anything for a pretty girl like you."

Elle rolled her eyes and scoffed a bit. "You're just saying that."

"I've dated girls with a lot more freaky tats than what you've got going on." Shawn circled his finger in the air in Elle's direction as he cut up the pineapple. "There was one girl with Santa on her ass. Now you tell me why that's a good place to put Santa." Elle laughed. "I wondered how long it was going to take to break you." Instead of responding to his comment, Elle asked him how long it took to make a pineapple sundae to which he just smirked.

By that point, Jo finally walked back over to the group as she angrily shoved her phone into her pocket and muttered about men being idiots. Jo looked to Elle who nodded her head agreeing and then nodded in the direction of the guy making their sundaes. A chuckle escaped Jo's lips.

A few minutes later, Shawn handed them their sundaes, which were rather melted, before they started walking down the pier. "Don't you have to lock up?" Elle questioned.

"The only valuable thing in there was the ice cream which I already ate to keep from melting because the freezer broke."

"You ate all the ice cream?"

"It would be irresponsible of me to let good ice cream go to waste like that."

"How much ice cream did you eat?"

"A couple gallons give or take." Elle looked at Shawn incredulously, blinking slowly.

Eventually, the girls made their way back to the motel, parting with Shawn who insisted on giving them his phone number. When they got back to the motel, Elle popped a Vicodin while Jo was in the bathroom. She almost seemed relaxed as she collapsed onto the bed as Jo brushed her teeth and put her hair up into a messy bun. Jo wanted to talk to Elle about things a little more before they fell asleep, to see if she could pry some information from her; but Elle was asleep in a matter of moments. There would always be another time, right?

 **Author's note: For those of you who have read UATW-this takes place following Chapter 30. Hopefully, we'll get to see a few more of Jo and Elle's adventures here.**


End file.
